


You really don't remember anything?

by DeePerfectShip



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePerfectShip/pseuds/DeePerfectShip
Summary: Six years have passed since Carol Danvers was presumed dead after an accidental plane crash.  Six years since Maria Rambeau had seen her best friend, and lover, being left alone to raise her daughter.  Now Carol Danvers is back, but she doesn't remember her life on earth.   What would it take for Carol to remember, and would it be as liberating as she hopes?





	You really don't remember anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is an idea that was catapulted into my brain the first time I saw the film - props to the magical chemistry displayed- and so I just had to write it out and share it. I have seen the film multiple times already and love the dynamic between Maria and Carol and feel like it could be greatly explored through fanfic, so here I am. I hope someone enjoys this. I'm not sure if I will write more fic for this ship but this is an awesome start.

“You really don’t remember anything?” Maria questions as she rubs her thumb along the table, a nervous habit. 

Carol Danvers sits across from her, an expression of pain and confusion etched across her face. What she wouldn’t give to clear the frown from Maria’s face. Six years of her life were stolen, but deep down Carol knew it was so much more. Looking at Maria felt like so much more. 

“I remember bits and pieces, but I don’t know what’s real.” she continues to stare away, not daring to break eye contact. Given the circumstances Carol isn’t really sure how long this will last. Being back home, Maria and Monica. 

It’s all like a distant memory on the cusp until Maria reaches forward to place her hand atop Carol’s, and her eye’s spark with recognition. 

It plays in flashes like a high-speed scene. Breakfast at the very table they sat at. Maria would cook while she helped Monica get settled. Dinners where they would talk about their day and unwind with some TV , sometimes a trip to blockbuster. The endless laughs, and chases around the kitchen island when she would finally catch Monica with a tour of tickles and Maria would watch from the doorway laughing away as her girls played. Up the stairs then down, stargazing, fixing that ole bird in the back, a skinned knee, bedtime stories, buying groceries, lounging about on Sunday nights, lazy kisses on the stairs as they tried to make their way to bed. The passionate kisses behind closed doors, it was love itself. It was all Carol could see and feel.

Maria pulled away as soon as she noticed the distant look in Carol's eyes. She was never afraid when they declared the incident a freak accident or covert. Maria was never afraid when they declared her best friend and the love of her life dead at the scene, but she was afraid now. Carol was back, alive and well. The thought of losing her a second time, and for good, was too frightening a thought. 

For Carol, it was all a bit much. Every memory she got back was another tie to Earth, another reason to fight harder for those she loves, and god does she love Maria and Monica. Carol Danvers could no longer be Vers, the Kree warrior, but had to choose a new path for herself and her family. 

“Carol….Carol? Vers?” Carol snaps out of her daze, facing Maria once more. 

“Auntie Carol I got all your stuff!” Monica comes in and practically drags her off to the dining table. A slew of pictures and artifacts, all surrounding Carol’s life on Earth litter the table. It’s familiar and foreign, even as Monica explains every one, knowing them off the back of her hand. She can almost touch the loss of her own presence within the house. The pictures of Christmas, Halloween, and birthdays, were perfect. The three of them were a perfect family until suddenly she was gone. 

Too many emotions, and too many memories swirling through her mind, Carol makes her way outside for some air. Maria following quickly behind her. 

Carol tries to keep her emotions in check, not wanting them to get the better of her, especially when she has to be on high alert of Yon-Rogg and the Kree. She wishes she could just cry, let it all out, then piece herself back together. 

“Carol it’s ok,” Maria says, although still concerned. 

“No, it's not. I’m standing here on a planet that’s supposed to be my home but It’s not. My head is spinning with images of us, our life. I loved you...love you, but” she can’t find the words to finish her sentence. 

“But?” Maria questions, all the while stepping closer and closer to Carol. As they stand face to face in the open countryside, Maria brings Carol into a gripping embrace, both women breathing each other in. Pulling apart enough to have their faces a few inches apart, Carol looks over every inch of Maria’s face. Her brown eyes, sure and caring. Her skin glistening in the sun, illuminated. Carol remembers, but Maria never forgot. Taking away the last second of hesitation Carol leans in to connect their lips. 

Maria’s arms encircled Carol’s waist, as the blond's arms weaved around the brunette's neck pulling her closer devoid of any extra strength. An old habit, never really forgotten. 

The last six years dissipated from their memories if only for a second as both women became lost within each other. All of Carol’s training on emotion control went out the window as well. Being with Maria felt like the most natural feeling in the galaxy to Carol. She never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted her heart to beat any slower. 

Maria was lost, completely. She had lost everything but was never allowed to properly grieve the loss of her friend, her lover. She had to be strong for both her and Monica. There wasn't a day that went by that she was not proud of Carol. For six years Maria Rambeau held herself up and pushed through each day. Now things are different, because Carol is back, and in her arms, and in her lungs, and everything finally feels right again. 

In the arms of Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers knew home couldn’t be a place for her. She was a fighter, and that was never going to change. Her home was her greatest love, her voice of reason, her best friend. For Carol Danvers, home would always be in the arms of Maria Rambeau.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, but they sure do inspire me.


End file.
